1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to an imaging apparatus, a recording apparatus, a file management apparatus, and a display apparatus that can handle two types of files.
2. Related Art
JP2005-260662A discloses a multimedia data generating method. The multimedia data generating method stores at least two types of multimedia data (e.g., still image files and moving image files) having different compression formats in different directories provided for each compression format, in a data accumulation apparatus. When at least first multimedia data is stored, a link file associated with the first multimedia data is created in a directory where second multimedia data is generated.
The multimedia data generating method can solve a disadvantage caused by image files being not arranged in chronological order in digital cameras and digital video cameras that store still image files and moving image files in different directories. For example, in general PC's file browsing software, a disadvantage that it is difficult to figure out the recording order of still image files and moving image files can be solved. In addition, according to the multimedia data generating method, a directory in which moving image files are stored is not used to store image files, profiles and the like of other standards. In this manner, without influencing moving image files and other products, compatibility with the DCF (Design Rule for Camera File system) standard can be maintained.
However, in the multimedia data generating method described in JP2005-260662A, when the link file is deleted on a personal computer and the like, it is difficult to arrange images based on still image files and images based on representative images of moving image files in recording order. In addition, the link file needs to be deleted upon deletion of the corresponding still image file. For example, when in playback mode a still image file is searched for based on a link file and a corresponding still image file does not exist, the link file needs to be deleted. Moreover, in the multimedia data generating method described in JP2005-260662A, since a link file needs to be separately added to a directory which stores moving images, inconvenience occurs that, for example, files that are not defined by the AVCHD (Advanced Video Codec High Definition) standard need to be created in a folder defined by the AVCHD standard.
To solve the above-described problems, an imaging apparatus, a recording apparatus, a file management apparatus, and a display apparatus are provided, which can store images of different types which conform to a plurality of standards and that can identify recording order between image files of different standards (types).